Who Are You
by Istri Sah Winwin
Summary: "sebenarnya, kau siapa?" [ NCT ; Fanfic ; OOC ; yaoi ; JaeYong ; boyslove ; Jung Jaehyun ; Lee Tayeong ; Older!Jaehyun; SMRookies ; NCT 127 ]
1. Chapter 1

" _Anak ini hilang ingatan?"_

" _Iya, benar"_

" _Kalau begitu rencana ku pasti akan berjalan lebih lancar dari perkiraan"_

" _Tentu saja"_

" _Baiklah, kemasi barang nya, dan jangan lupa katakan kalau Daddy akan datang menjemput nanti malam"_

" _Siap, Tuan"_

* * *

 **Who Are You**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 _ **"Sebenarnya, kau siapa?"**_

 **[ boyslove, yaoi ]  
**

 **Rated : T dan bisa berubah kapanpun**

 **Older!Jaehyun**

* * *

Taeyong membuka tirai berwarna coklat tua itu membiarkan sinar matahari masuk. Kemudian Taeyong berjalan menuju kasur dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh besar yang sedang terlelap diatas nya.

"Daddy bangun! Ini hari pertama ku masuk SMA!"

Sosok itu menggeliat pelan.

"Ini masih pukul enam pagi, Taeyong"

Benar juga. Taeyong terlalu bersemangat.

"Tak apa Daddy, bangun lebih pagi itu leb—"

Jaehyun -sosok diatas kasur- menarik lengan Taeyong. Taeyong pun menimpa sempurna badan atletis Jaehyun.

"Kau tahu kan aku tak suka kalau jam istirahatku terganggu" bisik Jaehyun disebelah telinga kiri Taeyong.

Kedua tangan nya sudah mengunci tubuh taeyong sehingga tubuh mungil itu hanya dapat sedikit bergerak.

Taeyong merinding, pria yang lebih tua enam belas tahun darinya itu memang sangat tahu dimana kelemahan Taeyong berada. Yaitu telinga.

"Apa tujuan mu bangun se pagi ini, hm?"

"Aku ingin menyiapkan segalanya dengan baik Daddy, agar hari pertamaku jadi sempurna"

Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar hal tersebut dari _anaknya._ Taeyong memang tidak pernah berubah, ia tetap menggemaskan hingga sekarang.

Setelah pelukan itu terlepas Taeyong buru-buru pergi ke dapur untuk mengondisikan wajahnya, setidaknya agar Jaehyun tak tahu kalau wajahnya sudah mirip dengan kepiting rebus.

"Baik, ini nasi goreng spesial untuk Daddy!"

Taeyong meletakkan piring berisi nasi goreng itu di meja, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Yongie"

Jaehyun menarik Taeyong ke dalam pangkuan nya dan mengecup kepala Taeyong dengan lembut. Sedangkan Taeyong kembali dugun-dugun seperti tadi.

"Daddy?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau teman-temanku nanti tidak menyukaiku?"

Suara Taeyong berubah jadi sendu, awalnya Taeyong memang sangat menggebu-gebu ingin sekolah di tempat yang benar-benar disebut sekolah, bukan nya dirumah.

Sejak kecil Taeyong tidak pernah di izinkan oleh Jaehyun untuk sekolah diluar, Taeyong hanya boleh sekolah dirumah dan melakukan aktivitas apapun itu dirumah. Titik.

Jaehyun terlalu over protektif dalam menjaga _anaknya,_ niat Jaehyun memang baik, namun Taeyong kini sudah dewasa, tidak mungkin kan kalau Jaehyun terus-menerus mengunci anaknya di dalam rumah.

"Bukan kah Yongie memang mau sekolah di luar sana?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku takut kalau mereka tidak menerimaku, Daddy"

Taeyong meringkuk dalam pelukan Jaehyun, sesekali tangan nya meremas ujung baju Jaehyun.

"Mereka pasti menerima mu, Yongie. Percayalah"

"Benarkah?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Mata Taeyong kembali bersinar

"Oh ya, Yuta juga masuk SMA yang sama denganmu"

Taeyong menganga tidak percaya. Yuta satu sekolah dengan nya? Ide yang sangaaaaaaat baik!

"Daddy tahu darimana?" tanya Taeyong dengan semangat

"Kemarin saat Yuta main kemari, Yuta bilang kalau dia akan masuk _Hanlim_ "

"Wah, _daebak!_ "

Taeyong sangat senang begitu tau kalau teman nya itu akan masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan nya. Nama nya Nakamoto Yuta, teman Taeyong dari kecil, satu-satunya teman Taeyong, yang merupakan tetangga Taeyong, itupun karena Yuta tidak sengaja menemukan Taeyong kecil yang tersungkur di teras rumahnya, dan kemudian mereka berteman.

Jaehyun pun rela tidak rela membiarkan Taeyong berteman dengan Yuta. Karena Jaehyun itu sangat sensitif soal Taeyong. Apalagi saat Jaehyun mendengar kalau Taeyong punya teman. Pasti akan Jaehyun telusuri seluk-beluk orang yang Taeyong sebut sebagai teman itu.

"Berarti aku dan Yuta bisa belajar bersama setiap hari?!"

Jaehyun seketika tersedak kopi nya. "Ehm, tidak Yongie. Tidak setiap hari"

"Yahh, kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah SMA, maka Daddy akan menerapkan jadwal baru"

Taeyong menghela nafas nya, jadwal lagi.

"Kenapa harus ada jadwal sih, Daddy? Aku tidak bisa bebas kalau ada jadwal terus menerus! Jangan ya? Jangan ya Daddy?"

Taeyong merengek manja, berharap Jaehyun tidak menerapkan jadwal terbaru untuknya.

"Kita memang tidak boleh hidup secara bebas Taeyong! Semuanya ada aturan, dan kau tidak boleh membantah nya" tegas Jaehyun.

Nyali Taeyong sedikit ciut ketika mendengar penegasan dari Jaehyun, Taeyong tidak akan pernah berani membantah Daddy nya.

Jaehyun menyadari kalau seharusnya ia tidak membuat Taeyong jadi takut seperti itu. Jaehyun mengelus surai hitam Taeyong kemudian mengecup pipi Taeyong.

"Maaf kalau Daddy kelewatan"

Taeyong mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa Daddy, aku yang salah seharusnya aku tidak membantah Daddy" kata Taeyong dengan suara yang sangat pelan, namun Jaehyun tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita berangkat"

Senyum Taeyong merekah kembali. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari yang penuh dengan keceriaan, karena ini hari pertamanya sekolah di luar sana, akan banyak sekali hal baru yang akan Taeyong temui nanti.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Taeyong berpamitan pada Jaehyun kemudian mengecup bibir Daddy nya itu sekilas, membuat Jaehyun semakin tidak rela melepaskan Taeyong begitu saja.

"Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik, Daddy. Dan juga Yuta pasti menjagaku!" kata Taeyong sebelum keluar dari mobil.

Hal itu membuat Jaehyun jadi sedikit lega.

Setidaknya Taeyong tetap dalam pengawasan nya, melalui Yuta.

 **TBC**

 **eh gimana? minat sama cerita ini ga?**

 **BTW INI FANFIC MULTICHAPTERS PERTAMA SAYA**

 **TOLONG DUKUNGAN NYA YA KAWAN2.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk _review_ yaaaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Taeyong menatap deretan alphabet yang tersusun rapi di depan pintu kelas barunya. Bertuliskan _Welcome to 10-Anjay_

Kedua alis Taeyong bertautan, tak mengerti kenapa nama kelasnya 10 anjay, biar kekinian atau apa?

"LEE TAEYONG"

Otomatis leher Taeyong menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati teman Jepang nya itu sedang berlari kearahnya, senyum Taeyong pun mengembang.

"Halo, Nakamoto!" seru Taeyong sambil menghambur ke dalam pelukan Yuta.

"Wah, aku kira kau akan lanjut _homeschooling_ "

"Tidak! _Homeschooling_ itu sangat membosankan, Yuta"

Yuta mengangguk setuju, ia tahu bagaimana bosan nya _homeschooling_. Bisa dilihat dari aktivitas belajar privat Taeyong dengan gurunya, hanya berdua, Yuta tahu karena ia pernah mengintip dari jendela besar yang berada dirumah Taeyong. Berkali-kali Yuta melihat Taeyong mendesah pelan akibat suasana belajar yang terlalu monoton.

"Kau tahu, Tae? Aku tidak menyangka kalau Daddy mu yang super protektif itu membiarkanmu keluar dari rumah seperti ini. Apalagi jadwal kita di sekolah sangat padat, pasti bisa-bisa kita pulang sore"

Taeyong _blushing_ seketika. Mendapatkan izin untuk sekolah diluar seperti sekarang ini tidak mudah untuk Taeyong, ia harus rela mendesah hingga pukul empat pagi serta berjalan terseok-seok selama seminggu untuk mendapatkan kesempatan emas ini, ya walaupun sebenarnya Taeyong juga mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih sih.

"Uhm ya aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Daddy mengizinkan ku" ucap Taeyong berdusta dan tentu saja Yuta tidak tahu.

Taeyong dan Yuta meletakkan tas mereka di dalam kelas kemudian mereka bergegas ke lapangan untuk mengikuti upacara siswa baru ketika pengumuman di kumandangkan melalui _speaker_ sekolah.

.

.

Taeyong menekuk wajahnya kesal. Gara-gara Yuta ia jadi kena hukuman dari _sunbae_ nya.

Tadi, saat upacara pembukaan, Yuta meminta Taeyong untuk menemaninya ke toilet karena ia sudah tidak tahan untuk buang air besar.

Taeyong mau tidak mau ikut dengan Yuta dan menunggu di depan. Namun sialnya salah satu _sunbae_ nya mendapati Taeyong yang sedang berdiri menyender di dinding dekat toilet.

" _Hey, sedang apa disitu? Kabur upacara ya?"_

" _Ne? ah t-tidak sunbae aku—"_

" _Ikut aku sekarang"_

Sekarang disinilah Taeyong, ruang OSIS. menunggu _sunbae_ yang akan memberi nya hukuman. Karena _sunbae_ yang tadi sudah lebih dulu pergi karena katanya ada urusan. _Cih_ sok sibuk.

Sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan lengan atletis yang kekar muncul ketika Taeyong sedang asik-asiknya ngupil, sontak Taeyong menarik jari telunjuknya yang tadi sempat mengoyak-ngoyak isi lubang hidungnya kemudian berpura-pura bersenandung.

"Jadi, kau murid tingkat satu yang kabur saat upacara tadi?"

Taeyong menggeram kesal.

"Tidak _sunbae_ , aku tidak kabur!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan bersender di dinding dekat toilet belakang, Lee Taeyong?"

Mata Taeyong membulat, darimana _sunbae_ nya itu tahu nama nya. Setahu Taeyong ia belum mendapatkan _badge_ nama deh.

"Aku menemani temanku yang sedang di dalam toilet, memangnya kenapa? Aku salah?" kata Taeyong yang terdengar menantang di telinga si _sunbae_ itu.

"Aku kira kau tidak berani bicara seperti itu, Taeyongie"

Apa? Taeyong tidak salah dengar kan? Taeyongie?

"Maaf sebelumnya _sunbae,_ yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu hanya Daddy dan Yuta"

 _Sunbae_ itu mengangkat satu alisnya kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Anak papa, hm? Menarik juga"

Taeyong mengepalkan tangan nya berusaha tidak marah akibat kata-kata _sunbae_ itu.

"Aku bukan anak papa!" tolak Taeyong

"Yah, terserah. Hukuman mu sekarang adalah rapikan buku di perpustakaan sesuai dengan data ini"

 _Sunbae_ nya itu memberikan sebuha kertas kecil yang berisikan data-data buku perpustakaan, dan seketika Taeyong ingin muntah melihatnya. Sangat banyak. Taeyong jadi tidak yakin kalau hukuman nya bisa cepat selesai.

"Tenang saja, perpustakaan kita punya komputer"

Taeyong mendesah lega, setidaknya benda itu dapat membantunya.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu, yongie?"

Jaehyun membenarkan posisi duduk Taeyong dipangkuan nya, agar Taeyong dapat duduk dengan nyaman.

"Tadi aku di hukum, Daddy"

Jaehyun mendelik, siapa yang berani menghukum Taeyong nya?

"Di hukum karena apa, sayang?"

Taeyong menarik nafasnya kemudian langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada nya saat di sekolah tadi secara cepat. Kemudian Jaehyun -sang ayah over protektif- mengepalkan tangan nya hingga telapak tangan nya memutih, ia menahan amarahnya. Hanya Jaehyun lah yang boleh menghukum Taeyong, orang lain tidak memiliki hak atas Taeyong nya dan Jaehyun akan membuat orang yang berani macam-macam dengan Taeyong dikuburi secepatnya.

"Siapa nama _sunbae_ mu itu?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Taeyong, cara paling ampuh untuk meredam amarah nya.

"Ahh— Jennie? Junnie? Johnny? Aku tidak tahu, Daddy! Namanya susah!" Taeyong mendesah pelan ketika bibir Jaehyun menempel sempurna di ceruk lehernya.

"Baiklah, Daddy akan memberinya pelajaran besok"

"Ja—Ahh!"

Taeyong tidak bisa menahan teriakan nya ketika tangan Jaehyun mulai menelusup ke dalam baju sekolahnya dan mengelus dada nya.

"Daddy.. Jangan disini, sempit" bisik Taeyong pada Jaehyun.

Kemudian Jaehyun langsung menancap gas dan melesat pergi. Jaehyun harus menuntaskan ini dulu, setelah itu baru urusan si _sunbae_ sialan yang menghukum Taeyong nya itu.


End file.
